


Collection de prompts The way you said “I love you.“

by YodaBen2



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Crying, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, M/M, Making Love, Memories, Swimming
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/pseuds/YodaBen2
Summary: Quelques petits chapitres indépendants basés sur des prompts. StanFou.
Relationships: LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 3





	1. In awe, the first time you realised it

**Author's Note:**

> Quelques libertés artistiques avec le prompt.

Lorsque Gaston fut mort, LeFou fut soulagé de voir qu’il pouvait compter sur ses amis pour lui remonter le moral. Tom et Dick redoublaient de sollicitude pour réconforter le petit homme, mais ce n’était rien en comparaison avec le dévouement de Stanley. Celui-ci allait constamment s’enquérir de son état et tentait de lui tenir compagnie autant que possible.

LeFou savait le caractère altruiste du jeune homme, puis, comme cela arrivait souvent, la révélation lui vint tout d’un coup, un beau matin où Stanley était arrivé avec un ouvrage de couture qu’il avait décidé de faire en sa compagnie.

C’était de l’amour.

Ces soins constants, ce souci à alléger sa peine sans ménager ses efforts. Le panier repas qu’il avait apporté pour s’assurer que LeFou se nourrisse correctement. Jusqu’aux réprimandes sur la tenue de sa maison quand elle laissait à désirer et sa seule présence, assis par terre, dans le carré de lumière laissé par la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés, concentré sur sa tâche.

Comment LeFou avait-il pu ne pas le voir ?

Il tenta de se concentrer sur son propre ouvrage, mais n’y parvenait pas. Les souvenirs lui revenaient en tête.

Combien de fois avait-il surpris Stanley à le contempler à la taverne ? Détourner les yeux en rougissant si leurs regards se croisaient ? Cette réserve quand Stanley bavardait avec lui, qu’il avait prise pour de la timidité, mais qu’il ne montrait jamais quand il parlait avec Tom ou Dick. Ces fois où il éludait les questions sur la personne qui occupait ses pensées.

LeFou réalisa que Stanley se comportait envers lui comme lui-même s’était comporté envers Gaston. L’adoration émerveillée. Les soins, la dévotion absolue. Les épisodes de contemplation béate qui, par leur caractère ostentatoire concernant LeFou, passaient pour la simple admiration d’un ancien soldat pour son capitaine.

LeFou songea à la fois où Gaston avait dû s’expliquer pour contrer les accusations de Maurice. Lorsque le père de Belle en avait appelé à son témoignage. Stanley s’était approché de lui. Sur la défensive, la main prête à glisser vers la poignée de son épée, au cas où quelqu’un aurait douté de sa parole.

Lorsque Gaston fit jeter Maurice dans la voiture de Monsieur D’Arques, et qu’il avait menacé LeFou de l’y mettre aussi, il avait vu une colère noire dans les yeux sombres du jeune homme. Une haine mortelle. Mais ce n’était pas dans la perspective de tuer la Bête. Ces yeux brûlants tentaient de trouer le dos de Gaston, et nul autre.

Il voulait le venger, lui, LeFou. Parce que Gaston l’avait menacé.

Et lors du bal. Quelques secondes à peine à tournoyer dans ses bras. Le vertige… Ils étaient censés exécuter une de ces danses de cour distinguées, où les cavaliers ne se touchent pratiquement pas, mais Stanley l’avait enlacé. LeFou se souvenait sans peine des bras autour de lui. Du regard profond, qui semblait lui sonder l’âme. Ce n’était pas la fièvre de la fête.

Et il ne le voyait que maintenant.

\- Tu m’aimes, murmura LeFou tout haut, d’un ton émerveillé.

Stanley leva la tête, sursautant comme s’il avait été brûlé. Il rougit. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête.

\- Oui, je t’aime, concéda-t-il.

LeFou se leva et s’approcha du jeune homme, jusqu’à s’agenouiller devant lui.

Toutes les pièces du puzzle venaient de se mettre en place. La grande image était enfin complète. Magnifique et glorieuse, en forme de tailleur aux vêtements roses et aux cheveux roulottés.

\- Je… Je pourrais t’aimer aussi… Si tu le veux. Si tu me laisses un peu de temps, balbutia LeFou, encore sonné par le résultat de ses réflexions. Je… Oh, comment ai-je pu être aussi bête pour ne pas le voir ?…

Stanley lui posa une main sur la joue, interrompant ses réflexions.

\- Je suis content que tu me laisses une chance, dit-il simplement.

Un sourire éblouissant éclairait le beau visage, faisant pétiller les yeux noirs.

Stanley eut tout juste le temps de piquer son aiguille dans une manche de son ouvrage avant de recevoir LeFou qui venait de se jeter dans ses bras.

Le premier baiser fut maladroit, et en appela une infinité d’autres.


	2. Before we jump

\- Stanleeeeey…

\- Allez, viens, mon chéri, elle est bonne !

\- Je ne sais pas nager !

\- Mais il y a pied, ici !

\- Et si je me noie ?

\- Tu ne te noieras pas, fit fermement Stanley, j’y veillerai. Je te tirerai de l’eau s’il y a un problème. Mon cœur, tu meurs de chaud, c’est ridicule, viens te baigner !

Stanley nageait comme un poisson, évoluant gracieusement dans l’eau. Une vraie naïade en version masculine. Ses longs cheveux flottant autour de lui et encadrant son visage le rendaient aussi tentateur que les sirènes des contes.

Stanley sourit en voyant LeFou finir par ôter ses vêtements en soupirant, ne gardant que sa culotte.

\- Défais les boutons aux genoux pour faciliter tes mouvements, dit-il. Entre dans l’eau de façon progressive, et mouille-toi la nuque !

LeFou s’exécuta docilement. Lorsqu’il fut dans l’eau à mi-cuisses, Stanley s’approcha de lui. Les gouttes d’eau s’accrochaient à sa peau comme des joyaux à mesure qu’il sortait de l’onde.

Oh oui, cette créature pousserait n’importe qui à le suivre jusqu’au bout du monde.

Avec une patience infinie, Stanley l’engagea à aller plus loin dans l’eau, puis lui enseigna à nager, maîtriser sa respiration, se laisser porter par l’eau, remuer bras et jambes pour avancer. Le professeur était si doué et l’élève si obéissant que LeFou, en une heure, avait appris à nager une brasse correcte. Et savoir ce qu’il devait faire une fois dans l’eau le rassurait beaucoup. Il n’en avait plus aussi peur.

\- Voilà, tu y arrives ! Je savais que tu apprendrais vite à nager !

Stanley l’attira à lui et ils s’embrassèrent tendrement.

\- Merci, professeur, murmura LeFou contre ses lèvres.

Stanley rit, puis jeta un coup d’œil derrière lui. Il y avait un petit promontoire rocheux avec, en-dessous, environ deux mètres de profondeur. L’endroit idéal pour apprendre à plonger. Mais LeFou trouvait que c’était périlleux…

\- Tu voudrais que je saute de là ?…

\- On le fait ensemble ! Proposa Stanley. Tu vas voir, c’est très amusant. Et je parie que ce sera toi qui iras plonger une fois que tu sauras bien le faire !

Le sourire de Stanley était contagieux. LeFou se laissa entraîner. Du haut du promontoire, Stanley donna ses instructions : pour un premier plongeon, ils sauteraient pieds en avant, bien perpendiculaires à la surface. Dès que leurs pieds toucheront le fond, prendre appui et pousser fermement, puis remonter à la surface en battant des jambes, les bras tendus devant soi. Les conseils rassuraient un peu LeFou, mais la perspective de se retrouver la tête sous l’eau lui faisait encore un peu peur.

Stanley lui prit la main, l’embrassa.

\- Je t’aime, souffla-t-il.

LeFou sourit. Ils sautèrent en même temps.

Quelques secondes après leur plongeon, ils émergèrent de l’eau, LeFou se hâta de nager vers un endroit où il avait pied. Stanley l’y rejoignit en deux brasses et le serra contre lui.

\- Je suis si fier de toi ! Tu vas devenir un excellent nageur en un rien de temps !

La partie de natation se prolongea jusqu’au soir.

Les jours suivants, ce fut LeFou qui sauta à l’eau en premier.


	3. Not said to me

Stanley était rentré tôt de l’atelier. Il fut étonné de ne pas voir LeFou dans le salon, à entretenir ses armes ou s’exercer à lire, mais fut rassuré en entendant du bruit à l’étage. LeFou s’était enfin décidé à faire un peu de rangement ! Stanley approcha à pas de loup pour surprendre son compagnon, mais quelque chose l’arrêta.

Par la porte entrebâillée, il le vit sortir un coffret, qu’il posa sur le lit avant de l’ouvrir. Il en sortit une longue natte de cheveux du même brun que les siens, un nœud papillon de la même facture que ceux qu’il portait d’ordinaire, mais celui-là était vert bouteille et passablement usé ; et enfin, un châle de laine blanche qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. LeFou baisa les trois objets comme des reliques.

\- Bonjour papa, bonjour maman, bonjour grand-maman.

Stanley pâlit. LeFou ne lui parlait que très rarement de sa famille. On savait, dans Villeneuve, que LeFou s’était vite retrouvé orphelin, d’abord de père, puis de mère quelques mois plus tard, à l’âge tendre. Les fièvres faisaient à l’époque des ravages. La grand-mère de LeFou s’était occupée de lui jusqu’à ses quinze ans, moment où une mauvaise grippe l’avait emportée, le laissant tout à fait seul au monde.

\- Je vous ai laissés seuls depuis bien longtemps, je m’en excuse. Comme vous voyez, j’essaie de faire vivre notre maison de mon mieux. Enfin, de *notre* mieux, corrigea-t-il. Je suis en ménage, avec la meilleure personne qui soit au monde.

Stanley vit LeFou caresser le châle, la tresse, le nœud papillon. Son cœur se serra quand il vit des larmes briller dans les yeux de LeFou.

\- Je… Je voudrais tant me dire que de là où vous êtes, vous êtes fiers de moi, mais je l’ignore et cette incertitude me plonge dans une terrible angoisse. Papa, tu m’as dit qu’un homme prenait ses responsabilités en main, alors j’ai tenté de le faire au mieux et je me suis engagé à la guerre, pour défendre mon pays. Je voudrais me dire que j’ai fait mon devoir, mais les cauchemars me tourmentent encore, des années après. C’est un prix bien lourd à payer, tu sais, de ne plus dormir d’un bon somme pour avoir voulu être un homme…

LeFou, en effet, souffrait de cauchemars fréquents. En général, Stanley lui chuchotait à l’oreille et lui caressait les bras et les cheveux pour le calmer. C’était encore ce qui marchait le mieux. Ou alors, le réveiller et espérer que les images de son rêve ne soient pas encore imprimées dans son esprit.

\- Maman, reprit LeFou, tu me disais que tu voulais guérir et rencontrer ma fiancée, une fois que je serais grand. Je… Je suis tellement désolé, maman. Je ne suis pas comme les autres. J’aurais voulu te donner une gentille bru qui t’aurait donné des petits-enfants, mais ce… Ce n’est pas dans ma nature, maman. Je ne sais pas comment tu aurais réagi si tu avais vécu assez longtemps pour le réaliser, murmura LeFou, qui commençait à pleurer tout à fait. Je suis un mauvais fils. Et pourtant…

LeFou eut un sanglot, Stanley, lui, luttait contre ses propres larmes.

\- Pourtant, maman, j’aurais tellement voulu te présenter Stanley. C’est le plus bel homme du monde, et le meilleur compagnon, ami, amant, qu’on puisse souhaiter dans la vie. Il est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, maman. Il est un cadeau somptueux que je ne mérite pas, je sais que je ne suis pas digne de lui. Et malgré tout, il me rend heureux comme jamais je n’aurais cru l’être.

Stanley tamponna ses yeux de son mouchoir. LeFou passa la main sur la laine du châle.

\- Grand-maman, tu m’as quitté bien tôt, toi aussi. Tu disais toujours qu’un foyer est la chose la plus importante qui soit. Un toit sur la tête, et une famille aimante pour le partager. J’ai fait de mon mieux, je t’assure. Je sais, je ne plie pas les draps comme tu le faisais, je laisse trop souvent les navets périr dans le cellier et la soupe que je prépare n’est pas moitié aussi bonne que la tienne, mais je fais de mon mieux. La famille que j’ai créée n’est pas comme les autres, mais c’est la mienne. J’aime un homme, qui me rend heureux. Nous avons des amis qui viennent souvent nous rendre visite. Certes, ces parquets ne résonnent pas de cavalcades de tout petits pieds et de cris d’enfants, mais je suis heureux tout de même. J’aurais tellement voulu vous rendre fiers de moi, fit LeFou à travers ses larmes. Je… Je me suis retrouvé tout seul si jeune. J’avais encore besoin de vous trois. J’ai fait ce que j’ai pu et je suis écrasé par la certitude que ce n’était pas suffisant. Je vous demande pardon.

LeFou pleura encore quelques instants, puis se moucha, et replaça chacun des objets dans le coffret.

\- Papa, maman, grand-maman, je vous aime.

À peine eut-il refermé le coffret que Stanley l’enlaça par-derrière, en larmes, lui aussi.

\- Ils sont fiers de toi, mon amour. Je t’assure qu’ils sont fiers de toi, chuchota-t-il à l’oreille de LeFou. N’importe qui avec deux sous de bon sens vendrait son bras droit pour t’avoir comme fils. Il n’y a personne d’aussi dévoué, aimant et avec un sens du devoir comme toi au monde. C’est moi qui ai une chance folle de t’avoir à mes côtés.

LeFou se retourna et enlaça Stanley. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi.

Le coffret, lui, finit par retourner à sa place.


	4. With a shuddering gasp (NSFW)

Les draps glissèrent, les oreillers furent empilés et LeFou se cala dessus, le dos contre la tête de lit. Stanley le pénétra avec précautions, attendit comme toujours que LeFou lui donne le signal, et commença à bouger les hanches. Ils y allaient toujours lentement d’abord, pour prendre leurs marques, et s’embrasser avidement.

Stanley semblait avoir devant le sexe une sorte d’émerveillement sans cesse renouvelé et chaque fois qu’il faisait l’amour avec LeFou était une fête fantastique. Il ne parvenait pas à se départir d’une expression fascinée en baissant la tête pour observer le corps contre le sien, les allées et venues de son propre pénis dans le corps de son bien-aimé.

LeFou était amusé par cette attitude. Sa vie sexuelle avait commencé dans un camp militaire, et avait dû faire de ses entrevues des moments brefs, silencieux, furtifs. Cela n’avait rien à voir avec la glorieuse célébration sensuelle que Stanley faisait de chacun de leurs moments intimes.

Le jeune homme semblait vouloir tout goûter avec une véritable gourmandise : il aurait voulu toujours caresser davantage, embrasser davantage, pénétrer davantage. Et avec ça, ne se ménageait en rien. Stanley n’avait pas peur de parler, d’ailleurs, le sexe le rendait fort bavard : il demandait si LeFou aimait telle caresse, s’il n’était pas inconfortable, s’il aimait ce qu’ils faisaient, lui répétait combien il était beau et sa compagnie agréable… Il soupirait. Gémissait. Criait, et particulièrement fort. Et même lorsqu’il était d’humeur des plus ardentes, il avait pour LeFou les mots d’amour les plus tendres.

LeFou entoura la mince taille de ses jambes et affermit son équilibre en nouant ses bras autour du cou de Stanley. Les puissants bras du jeune homme le soutinrent, faisant bomber les muscles. Stanley savait que le spectacle ne laissait jamais son amant indifférent.

Ce soir, ce serait court. Ils s’étaient caressés avec ardeur et leur excitation était déjà soutenue. La position verticale permettait une pénétration profonde, qui ne manquerait pas d’amener LeFou vers un puissant orgasme. Stanley prit la main de LeFou et la lui posa sur son sexe.

\- J’ai comme l’impression qu’il se sent seul, fit-il en souriant. Touche-toi pour moi, mon cœur.

LeFou s’exécuta. Le spectacle sembla exciter Stanley encore davantage.

\- J’accélère ?

LeFou hocha la tête. Ils s’embrassèrent d’abord, puis LeFou glissa à l’oreille de Stanley :

\- Vas-y, mon amour. Fais-moi jouir.

Stanley accéléra la cadence progressivement, jusqu’à prendre un rythme empressé, aux mouvements parfois erratiques. Ce genre de phrases lui faisait toujours grand effet. LeFou, de son côté, se masturbait en rythme avec ses allées et venues, et sentait que l’orgasme approchait.

Il n’avait pas encore pu se départir des réflexes acquis à l’armée, notamment une tenace réticence à s’exprimer ; dans un recoin de sa tête, se tenait toujours la crainte tapie qu’il risquait sa tête et celle de son amant s’il osait émettre un son plus fort qu’un gémissement. Mais il avait appris que bien des choses pouvaient être dites à mi-voix.

Le plaisir montait de plus en plus et il sentait qu’il allait bientôt céder. LeFou releva le visage de Stanley. Il voulait atteindre l’orgasme en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Stanley, mon cœur.. Je…

Sa main accéléra de plus belle, le bois de lit cognait plus vite que jamais contre le mur.

\- Je t’aime… Je t’aime !! Parvint-il à articuler, dans un halètement saccadé.

LeFou sentit sa vue se brouiller, le plaisir était incroyablement intense, et il sentit sa semence jaillir et souiller ses doigts et le torse splendide pressé contre le sien. Il étira la tête en arrière en gémissant, se laissant emporter par les sensations.

Il se rendit vaguement compte qu’il glissait sur le matelas, que des bras l’aidaient à s’allonger, qu’une main lui caressait le visage.

LeFou reprit ses esprits, Stanley avait l’air inquiet.

\- Ça va ?

LeFou sourit et embrassa la main sur sa joue.

\- Tout va bien, mon amour. Tu es un véritable dieu du sexe, qui es capable de me faire perdre connaissance !

\- Tu m’as fait peur ! Lui fit Stanley d’un air de reproche.

LeFou se sentait la tête légère, comme s’il était ivre.

\- Je vais bien ! Je suis désolé de t’avoir effrayé. Viens contre moi, murmura LeFou en ouvrant les bras.

Stanley prit place.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Absolument certain. Je veux te sentir contre moi, tout près.

Il sentit le sexe brûlant et dur contre sa jambe.

\- Mon pauvre amour, murmura LeFou. Tu n’as pas eu le temps de jouir…

\- Tu m’as distrait, fit Stanley d’un ton mi-figue mi-raisin.

\- Alors je veux te voir jouir maintenant, fit LeFou. Viens…

Stanley s’assura que LeFou était totalement remis, et ce ne fut qu’après cela qu’il consentit à laisser libre cours à son propre plaisir. Il fit coulisser son pénis contre celui de LeFou, profitant de leur position moins acrobatique pour s’embrasser sans retenue. Sa résistance avait été fortement mise à mal par leur précédentes activités et il ne détacha ses lèvres de celles de son amant que pour haleter de plus en plus fort jusqu’à crier et se répandre abondamment contre LeFou. Celui-ci lui ouvrit les bras et le jeune homme s’écroula sur lui, épuisé.

Au bout d’un moment, il finit par regarder LeFou d’un air amusé.

\- « Un véritable dieu du sexe », hein ?… Ça me plaît.

LeFou eut un petit rire. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s’endormir.


	5. With a hoarse voice under the blankets

Stanley attendit patiemment que l'eau qu'il avait mis à chauffer commence à bouillir, puis d'un geste habile, il l'ôta du feu et la versa dans un grand bol. Il ajouta une dose de poudre de quinquina et remua soigneusement. Il prit le bol et monta dans la chambre.

\- Mon chéri ?

Un grognement lui répondit. Stanley s'approcha, posa le bol sur la table de chevet, s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda LeFou.

Ses yeux étaient brillants de fièvre. Il avait les joues écarlates, les lèvres roses. Stanley posa la main sur le front moite. Il avait encore de la température, mais il ne présentait pas de signes d'une maladie grave. C'était rassurant.

\- Je t'apporte ton quinquina, mon amour.

LeFou grimaça avant de tousser.

\- Ah non, pas encore ! Ta poudre a un goût infect !

\- Qui a dit que tu avais le choix, mon doux cœur ? Fit Stanley d'un ton d'une douceur trompeuse. La poudre de quinquina est excellente contre la fièvre, et c'est précisément ce qu'il te faut. Et je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu n'auras pas bu le bol entier, tu le sais. Alors cesse tes gamineries et bois, conclut-il en apportant le bol, tout sourire.

LeFou grogna pour la forme, mais savait qu'à ce jeu-là, il n'aurait jamais le dessus. Il se pinça le nez et avala la potion maudite en quelques gorgées, puis se moucha et toussa encore un peu.

Stanley sourit d'un air satisfait. Il embrassa le bout du nez du malade.

\- Bien ! Je vais te laisser dormir maintenant. Ce soir, je vais changer les draps et te faire couler un bain. Tu seras plus à l'aise quand tu seras propre.

\- À une condition.

\- Ça dépend. Laquelle ?

LeFou sourit.

\- Que tu sois dans le bain avec moi.

Stanley allait répliquer que d'une part, quand ils partageaient un bain, c'était rarement pour se laver, et que d'autre part, ce n'était pas raisonnable de le fatiguer alors qu'il était malade, mais il céda vite devant le regard de chiot suppliant que lui faisait son bien-aimé.

\- Bon, d'accord, fit Stanley. Mais tu retournes te coucher juste après ! Et tu prendras ton quinquina du soir sans faire d'histoire !

\- Promis !

\- Allez, essaie de te reposer, mon cœur, murmura Stanley en remontant les couvertures sur LeFou, dont les paupières se fermaient déjà. Je suis en bas, tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

LeFou hocha la tête en bâillant. Stanley se leva, récupéra le bol et traversa la pièce.

\- Stan ?…

L'intéressé se retourna. LeFou le regardait avec tendresse.

\- Je t'aime, fit-il d'une voix rauque, sous les couvertures.

Stanley rougit.

\- Je t'aime aussi, mon cœur. Tâche de te reposer.

Il quitta la chambre. LeFou s'était déjà rendormi.


	6. As we huddle together, the storm raging outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : PSTD

L’orage qui éclata dans la matinée était mémorable. Il avait commencé avec une pluie soutenue, qui s’était renforcée au fil des heures. Les premiers coups de tonnerre avaient retenti à l’heure du déjeuner, lointains d’abord, puis l’orage s’était rapproché progressivement. Tout un chacun avait interrompu ses activités, les boutiques avaient fermé, tout le monde s’était abrité chez soi. Même Léon le Crasseux avait été hébergé dans une cellule du guet afin qu’il reste au sec.

Les rues charriaient des flots d’eau boueuse. Les coups de tonnerre retentissaient comme si quelqu’un frappait violemment dans une tôle métallique avec un marteau.

Dans les maisons, l’obscurité était presque totale, seulement interrompue par de grands éclairs d’un blanc éblouissant. Stanley s’était installé comme à l’accoutumée, en tailleur sur le canapé, pour faire quelques menues réparations à la lueur de bougies. Lorsqu’il eut fini, il se demanda où était passé LeFou.

\- Mon chéri ? J’ai réparé ton gilet, je voudrais que tu l’essayes… LeFou ? Appela-t-il.

Stanley, intrigué, se demanda où était passé son compagnon. Il chercha dans la cuisine, dans la buanderie, dans le cellier, pas de LeFou. Il l’appela encore, puis monta à l’étage.

LeFou n’était pas dans leur chambre. Stanley commençait à s’inquiéter, puis entendit une mélodie étouffée depuis la porte de la petite pièce où LeFou entreposait et préparait ses onguents ; il avait appris cet art à l’armée, quand il servait dans les équipes médicales, et n’avait jamais arrêté de s’exercer depuis. Stanley tendit l’oreille :

_Écoutez l'aventure,_

_D'un pauvre villageois ;_

_Moi qui de ma nature,_

_Suis honnête et courtois,_

_Un beau jour j'ai promis_

_A ma chère Climène._

_De la servir gratis,_

_Le long de la semaine._

_Le lundi pour lui plaire_

_J'ai pris la bêche en main ;_

_La matinée entière_

_J'ai bêché son jardin._

_Puis je fus droitement_

_M'asseoir auprès d'un chêne_

_Et d'un baiser charmant_

_Elle me paya ma peine..._

La chanson fut interrompue par un glapissement terrorisé quand un coup de tonnerre particulièrement fort retentit, faisant trembler les murs. Stanley toqua à la porte.

\- Mon amour ?

\- Stanley ?…

\- Tu m’ouvres ?

Stanley entendit quelqu’un se relever, marcher jusqu’à la porte, ouvrir la clenche. LeFou était d’une pâleur de spectre. Stanley en eut le cœur retourné.

\- Mon pauvre chéri ! Qu’as-tu ? Tu es malade ?

\- Heu, non, je…

Nouvel éclair qui zébra l’obscurité entre les persiennes, nouveau coup de tonnerre qui terrorisa une fois de plus LeFou. Stanley ne perdit pas de temps et enlaça immédiatement son compagnon.

\- Mon chéri, tu m’effrayes ! Qu’est-ce que tu as ?

\- L’orage… Parvint à souffler LeFou. L’orage… Les coups de tonnerre… Ressemblent à des tirs de mortier !!

Stanley comprit enfin. Cette tempête aux allures de fin du monde rappelait avec une terrifiante netteté à son bien-aimé les horreurs de la guerre. La chanson…

Évidemment, songea Stanley. LeFou chantait pour essayer de penser à autre chose.

\- LeFou, viens avec moi, dit fermement Stanley. On va s’installer devant le feu.

\- Mais…

\- Tu es transi ! Il faut te réchauffer. Viens !

Stanley le prit par la main et descendit avec lui jusqu’au salon. Là, Il l’installa d’autorité sur le canapé, le recouvrit de la grande couverture qui s’y trouvait toujours, mit de l’eau à chauffer pour du thé, dans le feu auquel il jeta une nouvelle bûche. Il espérait que voir ces gestes habituels le rassurerait. Puis il grimpa lui-même sur le canapé et laissa son bien-aimé se blottir contre lui, une oreille contre sa poitrine. Si les battements de son cœur pouvaient le calmer un peu, Stanley était prêt à le laisser l’écouter toute la journée, et toute la nuit s’il le fallait.

Il commença à lui parler, de tout et rien. De la réparation de son gilet, des poules qui avaient fait un œuf à deux jaunes ce matin, de la gazette qu’il avait achetée la veille au colporteur et des nouvelles qu’il y avait lues… Il sentait la tension se calmer petit à petit chez LeFou, pour se crisper à nouveau pendant les coups de tonnerre. Stanley l’embrassa ensuite. Lui caressa la tête. Lui chanta une chanson. Essaya de le faire rire. N’importe quoi pour le calmer.

Au bout d’une heure, LeFou sembla assez remis pour parler lui aussi. Il lui expliqua.

Pendant les batailles, les sièges, les tirs de mortier. Les explosions. Les gerbes de gravier, de terre, de boue et de sang. La fois où il avait retrouvé, à la place d’un camarade, une chaussure et un morceau de sa redingote au milieu d’un cratère rouge. Et lui, se sentant impuissant comme jamais, sa boîte de premiers soins en bandoulière.

C’était Tom qui l’avait tiré de son état de choc en l’appelant à l’aide. Ce dernier avait eu de la chance, son bras n’avait été que cassé par un shrapnel et guérirait avec des soins.

Le regard de LeFou s’était fait lointain. Stanley craignait que son bien-aimé soit parti trop loin pour qu’il puisse le suivre. Il lui releva le visage.

\- LeFou…

Il fallut un instant, un instant qui s’étira en une éternité d’angoisse, pour que LeFou le regarde à son tour.

\- La guerre est finie, mon amour. La guerre est finie et je t’assure que tu ne participeras pas à la suivante, si suivante il y a. J’y veillerai. Maintenant, tu es ici, dans notre maison. Tu es avec moi. Nous sommes en sécurité. Ce n’est qu’un orage. Ce n’est que du bruit. Tu es en sécurité et je ne te laisserai jamais, dit Stanley.

LeFou sembla enfin se détendre vraiment en l’écoutant.

La tempête faisait toujours rage dehors. Le regard du vétéran s’adoucit.

\- Je t’aime, Stanley, murmura-t-il.

Stanley sourit.

\- Je t’aime aussi.

Ils restèrent blottis sur le canapé, ne se dégageant que pour boire du thé. LeFou, depuis la forteresse invincible des bras de son bien-aimé, commençait à trouver que l’orage ne lui faisait plus aussi peur.


	7. Without really meaning it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grosse licence artistique et anachronique avec Edmond Rostand !

LeFou observa la scène, au-dessus de son livre laissé à l’abandon. Il était assis dans un coin de la forge. Tom était en train de marteler une pièce de fer rouge, il suait abondamment sous l’effort, ses cheveux retenus en demi-chignon, comme il le faisait d’ordinaire. Ses muscles roulaient sous ses manches retroussées. Les bruits du marteau frappant l’enclume avaient quelque chose d’apaisant, les étincelles dorées étaient hypnotiques. Près de la forge, Jacquot l’apprenti se hâtait d’apporter du charbon, d’entretenir le feu, d’actionner l’énorme soufflet, de changer l’eau de l’auge servant à refroidir les pièces.

Au bout d’un moment, Tom leva la tête de son ouvrage.

\- J’entends un que je n’entends pas !!

LeFou savait, sans l’avoir entendu avant ça, que c’était le ton qu’employait Tom pour gronder ses enfants. Il rougit en se rendant compte que ce n’était pas Jacquot qu’il réprimandait ainsi, mais lui-même. LeFou se pointa lui-même timidement du doigt.

\- Qui ?…. Moi ?

Tom s’approcha de lui.

\- Stanley t’a mis en pénitence ici parce que tu as trop négligé tes exercices de lecture ces derniers temps, rappela Tom. Et je ne t’entends pas lire !

LeFou croisa les bras, se rengorgeant avec une noble indignation.

\- C’est une belle indignité de me punir comme un bambin qui a volé des confitures !

\- Et c’en est une bien pire que de ne pas s’exercer à lire quand on a eu la chance d’apprendre, répondit Tom du tac au tac. Tout comme ce pendard-là, fit-il en désignant avec son marteau Jacquot, qui rougit. Je l’oblige à faire sa lecture tous les soirs, sinon monsieur bayerait aux corneilles toute la sainte journée ! Mais tu n’es plus un gamin, LeFou !

\- Je sais bien assez lire comme ça, rétorqua LeFou.

\- Alors je veux entendre ça. Maintenant, tout de suite ! Allez, vas-y. Et mets-y du cœur ! Stanley t’a donné une pièce de théâtre à lire, j’entends que tu la lises comme il faut ! Avec du ton, du sentiment ! Et toi, Jacquot, prends-en de la graine ! Le travail n’est pas tout, le corps a besoin de nourriture, mais l’esprit aussi. Les mots enrichissent l’âme comme le corps l’est par un bon repas !

\- Or çà, le dextre poète ! Fit LeFou, plus impressionné qu’il le laissait paraître.

\- Au lieu de te gausser, lis. Et lis bien fort, que je t’entende par-dessus le marteau !

LeFou soupira bruyamment. Stanley exagérait. Le punir comme un gosse parce que, depuis quelques semaines, il arrivait qu’il ne lise pas, il dépassait les bornes ! Était-ce sa faute s’il était si fatigué, après toute la besogne de la tenue de la maison, de l’entretien des bêtes et du jardin, et un peu de repos à la taverne ? Était-ce donc si grave de ne pas s’exercer tous les jours à cela ? Négliger de nourrir les poules, de balayer les pièces, d’approvisionner le bois du feu, ça oui, c’était sérieux. Mais lire ?…

Un regard noir de Tom força LeFou à prendre son livre. Cyrano de Bergerac. Stanley lui avait assuré qu’il adorerait cette pièce, et pour être honnête, la paresse l’avait empêché d’ouvrir le livre jusqu’à maintenant. Il ouvrit le volume, commença à lire. Après quelques pages un peu hésitantes, il prit de l’assurance et put y mettre le ton.

Tom, satisfait, se remit à travailler, enjoignant Jacquot à apprécier le texte lu pour eux. LeFou finit par se lever et arpenter l’atelier, fasciné par l’histoire. À la tirade du nez, quelques badauds s’étaient arrêtés pour écouter. Au passage « à la fin de l’envoi, je touche », plusieurs avaient ri. LeFou était absorbé dans sa lecture. Il se sentait pousser des ailes. Enfin, il attaqua le troisième acte. Il avait pris une voix plus douce pour faire celle de Roxane, une voix un peu nasillarde pour celle de Christian, et un timbre formidable pour celle de Cyrano. Il arriva à la scène du balcon.

« Cyrano.

Certes, et vous me tueriez si de cette hauteur  
Vous me laissiez tomber un mot dur sur le cœur !

Roxane _, avec un mouvement._

Je descends !

Cyrano _, vivement._

Non !

Roxane _, lui montrant le banc qui est sous le balcon._

Grimpez sur le banc, alors, vite !

Cyrano _, reculant avec effroi dans la nuit._

Non !

Roxane.

Comment… non ?

Cyrano _, que l’émotion gagne de plus en plus._

Laissez un peu que l’on profite…  
De cette occasion qui s’offre… de pouvoir  
Se parler doucement, sans se voir.

Roxane.

Sans se voir ? »

LeFou sentait une connivence avec le personnage de Cyrano. Combien de temps avait-il lui aussi passé à soupirer auprès de Gaston, parce qu’il portait le handicap de ses kilos en trop comme Cyrano celui de son nez ? LeFou avait bien tenté de lui prouver ses sentiments sans le lui dire, avec son dévouement, ses chansons, tout cet empressement auprès de lui, mais Gaston n’avait jamais rien vu. Ou peut-être qu’il avait choisi de ne rien voir…

Et comme Cyrano, il avait dû voir l’objet de son attention se faire courtiser par d’autres, et les aider, encore ! Les triplées qui se pâmaient sur son passage, qu’il montrait souvent à Gaston comme des partis possibles, mais que ce dernier ne voyait pas davantage.

« Cyrano.

Mais oui, c’est adorable. On se devine à peine.  
Vous voyez la noirceur d’un long manteau qui traîne,  
J’aperçois la blancheur d’une robe d’été :  
Moi je ne suis qu’une ombre, et vous qu’une clarté !  
Vous ignorez pour moi ce que sont ces minutes !  
Si quelquefois je fus éloquent…

Roxane.

Vous le fûtes !

Cyrano.

Mon langage jamais jusqu’ici n’est sorti  
De mon vrai cœur…

Roxane.

Pourquoi ?

Cyrano.

Parce que… jusqu’ici  
Je parlais à travers…

Roxane.

Quoi ?

Cyrano.

…le vertige où tremble  
Quiconque est sous vos yeux !… Mais ce soir, il me semble…  
Que je vais vous parler pour la première fois !

Roxane.

C’est vrai que vous avez une toute autre voix. »

Gaston appartenait au passé, maintenant, mais l’âme égratignée de LeFou ne pouvait s’empêcher de gratter la plaie de temps à autre, malgré le bonheur absolu qu’il avait depuis trouvé dans les bras de Stanley. Comme une sorte de sel dont il avait besoin pour mieux apprécier ce qu’il avait maintenant. Le temps, qui dore tous les souvenirs, lui faisait découvrir les attraits d’une attente qu’autrefois, LeFou avait trouvée intolérable, dont la souffrance n’était jugulée que parce qu’il pouvait parler à sa guise avec Gaston.

« Roxane.

Vous ne m’aviez jamais parlé comme cela !

Cyrano.

Ah ! si, loin des carquois, des torches et des flèches,  
On se sauvait un peu vers des choses… plus fraîches !  
Au lieu de boire goutte à goutte, en un mignon  
Dé à coudre d’or fin, l’eau fade du Lignon,  
Si l’on tentait de voir comment l’âme s’abreuve  
En buvant largement à même le grand fleuve !

Roxane.

Mais l’esprit ?…

Cyrano.

J’en ai fait pour vous faire rester  
D’abord, mais maintenant ce serait insulter  
Cette nuit, ces parfums, cette heure, la Nature,  
Que de parler comme un billet doux de Voiture !  
— Laissons, d’un seul regard de ses astres, le ciel  
Nous désarmer de tout notre artificiel :  
Je crains tant que parmi notre alchimie exquise  
Le vrai du sentiment ne se volatilise,  
Que l’âme ne se vide à ces passe-temps vains,  
Et que le fin du fin ne soit la fin des fins !

Roxane.

Mais l’esprit ?…

Cyrano.

Je le hais, dans l’amour ! C’est un crime  
Lorsqu’on aime de trop prolonger cette escrime !  
Le moment vient d’ailleurs inévitablement,  
— Et je plains ceux pour qui ne vient pas ce moment ! —  
Où nous sentons qu’en nous une amour noble existe  
Que chaque joli mot que nous disons rend triste ! »

Oh oui, songea LeFou. Ô combien.

Il n’y avait rien de pire que de devoir faire assaut de ronds de jambe, de savantes métaphores, d’approximations galantes de peur d’effaroucher par des aveux trop directs. Le cœur s’y effiloche, et l’espérance s’y meurt comme on se jette depuis la roche Tarpéienne.

Combien de fois LeFou s’était-il senti minable, le dernier des derniers, se jugeant indigne d’être aimé, parce que le caprice des sentiments lui avait fait autrefois porter son choix sur quelqu’un qui ne l’aimerait jamais ! Ces nuits à ne voir qu’en rêve des promesses de baisers et de caresses, dont son corps était assoiffé ! Mais le bienheureux assouvissement de ces besoins semblait n’être la récompense que des corps beaux et athlétiques, dans le prisme de sa vision, rendue étroite par le malheur.

LeFou songea à Stanley. À ce miracle, ce merveilleux miracle. Un corps magnifique, un visage de statue, et un cœur noble et beau, bien plus beau encore que son apparence. LeFou sentit son cœur se serrer d’un mélange de gratitude et de désir, son ressentiment devant sa punition évaporé.

Stanley avait fini l’inventaire de la boutique, les ouvrages de couture du jour et avait aidé Élise à terminer la comptabilité de la semaine. Il entra à la forge pour récupérer son récalcitrant. Il fut étonné de voir la foule massée devant l’échoppe de Tom, et entendit la voix claire citer :

« Roxane.

Eh bien ! si ce moment est venu pour nous deux,  
Quels mots me direz-vous ?

Cyrano.

Tous ceux, tous ceux, tous ceux  
Qui me viendront, je vais vous les jeter, en touffe,  
Sans les mettre en bouquets : je vous aime, j’étouffe,  
Je t’aime, je suis fou, je n’en peux plus, c’est trop ;  
Ton nom est dans mon cœur comme dans un grelot,  
Et comme tout le temps, Roxane, je frissonne,  
Tout le temps, le grelot s’agite, et le nom sonne !  
De toi, je me souviens de tout, j’ai tout aimé :  
Je sais que l’an dernier, un jour, le douze mai,  
Pour sortir le matin tu changeas de coiffure !  
J’ai tellement pris pour clarté ta chevelure  
Que, comme lorsqu’on a trop fixé le soleil,  
On voit sur toute chose ensuite un rond vermeil,  
Sur tout, quand j’ai quitté les feux dont tu m’inondes,  
Mon regard ébloui pose des taches blondes !

Roxane _, d’une voix troublée._

Oui, c’est bien de l’amour…

Cyrano.

Certes, ce sentiment  
Qui m’envahit, terrible et jaloux, c’est vraiment  
De l’amour, il en a toute la fureur triste !  
De l’amour, — et pourtant il n’est pas égoïste !  
Ah ! que pour ton bonheur je donnerais le mien,  
Quand même tu devrais n’en savoir jamais rien,  
S’il ne pouvait, parfois, que de loin, j’entendisse  
Rire un peu le bonheur né de mon sacrifice !  
— Chaque regard de toi suscite une vertu  
Nouvelle, une vaillance en moi ! Commences-tu  
À comprendre, à présent ? voyons, te rends-tu compte ?  
Sens-tu mon âme, un peu, dans cette ombre, qui monte ?…  
Oh ! mais vraiment, ce soir, c’est trop beau, c’est trop doux !  
Je vous dis tout cela, vous m’écoutez, moi, vous !  
C’est trop ! Dans mon espoir même le moins modeste,  
Je n’ai jamais espéré tant ! Il ne me reste

Qu’à mourir maintenant ! C’est à cause des mots  
Que je dis qu’elle tremble entre les bleus rameaux !  
Car vous tremblez, comme une feuille entre les feuilles !  
Car tu trembles ! car j’ai senti, que tu le veuilles  
Ou non, le tremblement adoré de ta main  
Descendre tout le long des branches du jasmin !

_(Il baise éperdument l’extrémité d’une branche pendante.) »_

Stanley resta interdit. Il nota vaguement que LeFou avait fait de considérables progrès en lecture, mais était troublé par ces « je t’aime » qu’il avait prononcés avec tant de conviction, et pourtant sans objet. Il rougit en voyant l’assemblée qui l’écoutait attentivement et qui avait entendu la voix de LeFou prononcer ces mots d’amour.

LeFou termina la scène et referma le livre. Les badauds applaudirent, LeFou salua comme au théâtre. Samuel et Renée le félicitèrent pour ses progrès. Il sembla même à Stanley qu’une ou deux filles le couvaient d’un regard de braise… Il fallait y mettre bon ordre.

\- LeFou !

L’intéressé leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Ah ! Bonjour Stanley ! Alors, tu es venu me tirer de ma pénitence ?

\- Précisément ! Tu, heu, tu as très bien lu. Rentrons ! Tom, merci d’avoir été son geôlier !

Tom rit de bon cœur.

\- Je recommence quand tu voudras ! Tant que tu lui donnes d’aussi beaux textes à lire ! Il a enchanté mon après-midi ! Et toi Jacquot, tu as aimé ?

L’adolescent rougit.

\- Je crois, dit-il avec lenteur, choisissant ses mots, je crois que je comprends mieux ce que vous vouliez dire avec cette histoire de nourriture de l’esprit, maître, dit-il. Ma parole, j’aurais aimé une douce amie à qui dire d’aussi jolis mots !

Tom lui appliqua une solide bourrade dans le dos.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, garnement ! Bonne soirée à vous deux, dit-il à LeFou et Stanley, qui saluèrent et partirent.

Une fois rentrés chez eux, Stanley enlaça LeFou, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux souples.

\- Oui, je tremble, et je pleure, et je t’aime, et suis tien ! Et tu m’as enivré, murmura-t-il.

\- Je n’aurai pas autant de scrupules que Cyrano, répondit LeFou, et cueillerai mon bonheur immédiatement.

Le baiser qui suivit fut long, passionné, et la nuit suivante fut fort courte.


End file.
